Bloody Mary vs Macbeth
Bloody Mary vs Macbeth is the seventh official installment of ERBofSmoshery's Epic Rap Battles of History and the seventh episode of Season 2. It features former Queen of England nicknamed "Bloody Mary", Mary I, rapping against Shakespearean Scottish noble, Macbeth. Partway through the battle, Mary I transforms into her folklore legend alter ego, Bloody Mary. It was released on May 27th, 2017. Cast Robyn Lynne Norris as Mary I and Bloody Mary EpicLLOYD as Macbeth Dante Cimadamore, Nice Peter, and Ryan Moulton as Macbeth's army (cameo) Josie Ahlquist as Lady Macbeth (cameo) Ashlyn McIntyre, Sulai Lopez, and Mary Doodles as the Three Witches (cameos) Lyrics 'Mary I:' Enter England's first queen regnant to face a faux foe toe-to-toe And exit he who flows so slow he drags like men in Shakespeare shows Who strut and fret but time forgets when Mary steps to upstage the fight! 'Cause when there's a tragedy to fulfill, I fit the Bill when I play-wright! Cue the Tudor! A legend so eminent! It's evident your tales aren't relevant! You just ripped the story of Braveheart and then added a speech impediment! Now it's a rough night, just ask Lennox! I spit the fire your stars keep hid! So march off back to Birnam Wood and I'll lop your block like Treebeard did! (Ah!) And your victory's more of a freakish event than the owl and tow'ring falcon! While your wife was usurping the serpent, you went balking like a Graymalkin! Now relieve me from your pitiful breath and pay the soldier's debt! I'll burn out any protesting Protestants; take heed! Lay on, Macbeth! 'Macbeth:' Fetch mine brandished steel to unseam a queen in a fray as quick as Calais! For thy stage is turned to the riot of Astor Place when the Scottish Play! Fair or foul, the bowels of battle art nigh, so raise thy vanquish'd palms! Avaunt! This hardy soldier cometh armed with furbished arms at Glamis! I'll confound a wretched Candyman if thou dost but speak mine name Then drown thy fame in scarlet stains like it's the years of thy rainy reign! So let it come down! O, what toil and trouble couldst sicken such thick blood? Thy heart is clothed in fitful fever like thy sore, afflicted childhood! All's too weak for brave Macbeth, my kerns ne'er cease to soften the blow! For mine literature's most wondrous thou shouldst call it a MacBook Pro! Drink thee down like a Bloody Mary! Anon, come face me, Bloody Mary! And ere this broil doth end, the hags shalt bid who ends up Bloody, Mary! I disappears and reappears as Bloody Mary in a mirror behind Macbeth 'Bloody Mary:' (Ahhh!) Release me from these bounds and let me set foot in this strife With bloody knives to guide this guilty life to the skull of his grieving wife! Shatter a prattler like my glass, I state your fate's been conjured, Sirrah! Now I'm free to see your ass couldn't handle a candle to me in the mirror! Rule over Scots like Mary Stuart and wrap any rapper in doom's dark blanket! Depths of death to drown you out, I'll haunt you harder than Banquo's banquet! You're dis-seated with deceit, and a future feud has been foretold With gravest screams in Colmekill as I curdle the blood of your lifeless soul! 'Macbeth:' (Ahhh!) Out, out of my sight, brief candle! Begone foul, heat-oppressèd swine! If thou wert clean enough to spit on, with blue blood wine I'd Dunc-an' dine! 'Tis the childhood eye that fears thee, thou shalt haunt these floors no more! You're breeched with gore 'fore you come knocking at my Black Gates of Cawdor! My voice is in my sword; I break out keen when I front a solilo-queen! For like these bodements show henceforth, no bloody child shall harm my scheme! So stand thy watch, retract thyself to glass! For lo, mine legions glister! First to rise? E'en in demise, thy crown is buried beneath thy sister! Like Queen Anne's revenge, I'll drop thy reign then see what Mary's Worth! Two false pregnancies art next in heir to thy mother's accounts of childbirth! Face my throne and hell shalt see thou art an imposter to true fear! The prophets state thy stakes hath risen, but 'tis thee who hast been seer-ed! Poll Who won? Mary I/Bloody Mary Macbeth Trivia General *This is the first battle where a rapper changes appearance for a whole verse. *This is the first battle to feature a folklore legend. *This is the first battle to feature a character from a play. *This is the first sole male vs female battle. *This is the first battle to not feature a character who was made an appearance in an official Epic Rap Battles of History. *This is the first battle to feature a character who raps with a different dialect. *This is the first battle where both rappers are deceased at the time of release. Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 2 Category:Bloody Mary vs Macbeth Category:Robyn Lynne Norris Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Dante Cimadamore Category:Nice Peter Category:Ryan Moulton Category:Josie Ahlquist Category:Ashlyn McIntyre Category:Sulai Lopez Category:Mary Doodles Category:ERBofSmoshery